Foreplay in the Corridors
by LadyHeath
Summary: A confrontation between the newlyannounced lovers, Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy leads to a very... interesting scene. Fluff and all. Oneshot!


'Draco Malfoy!'

Draco waited a few moments before turning; his bored look plastered onto his face already.

'Yes, Ginerva?' he drawled, waiting on the spot until the fiery redhead stormed up to him, her brown eyes aflame. They were almost nose-to-nose, since Ginny had hers so high up in the air so as to meet his gaze better. Draco marveled at how much she had grown. Her auburn hair was wild and everywhere and the streaks of blond she had gotten over the summer were more prominent than ever. The freckle dusting had eased up a bit, so now it looked more sexy than overly-geek-teen. Her lips were a nice shade of cherry sans lipstick and they looked pouty even though she wasn't doing anything. Her eyes were still the same shade of chocolate brown, and they were still as easy as hell to read, although they seem to turn a darker shade when they were being... _intimate_. Her stick-straight body had transformed into more womanly curves that invited a second look from passer-bys. She looked the epitome of warmth and innocent sexy, an oxymoron, he knew, that baffled not only him. That is, until she let her temper get the better of herself.

People around them started looking, although Ginny didn't care. Draco dropped his gaze to meet her eyes directly; it was ice meets fire. A collective whisper went around the onlookers; a fight between the newly announced lovers? And who would win?

'Why did you scare Ernie?' she demanded to know, placing her hands on her hips.

'What, me? I did no such thing.' He replied nonchalantly, although he managed to make himself seem innocent at the same time.

'Don't give me that, Ernie told me all about it. Why do you constantly go around picking on people?' Ginny asked, running a hand through her hair.

'I didn't _pick_ on him,' Draco stated, 'I merely gave him a little talk to make sure his eyes don't,' he looked at Ginny from top to toe, 'stray.' Ginny recoiled and folded her arms over her chest, not seeming satisfied with the answer. She tapped her toe silently, as their fellow students looked on interestedly. Ginny swept her gaze over them and they immediately went back to what they were doing before, although it didn't stop them from looking out from the corner of their eyes.

'I can take care of myself, Draco.' Ginny pointed out.

'I didn't like the way he was looking at you.' Draco pointed out as well, crossing his arms.

'As if you don't look at me that way,' Ginny retorted.

'He and I are different.' Draco reminded her.

'How so?' Ginny challenged.

'Because, I've seen every inch of you whereas I doubt he's seen as much as your little bum.' Draco said, his voice dropping low, but not low enough so that their audience couldn't hear. They looked at one another, astonished, before looking at the youngest Weasley to see how she'd react.

Ginny looked taken aback, and her mouth was wide open, before she shut it and instantly started spewing curses.

'Draco Malfoy! I will not have you discuss our personal matters in front of an audience!'

'You were the one who couldn't wait to see me,' Draco mused, chuckling lightly. He brushed his fingertips against her chin, making her look at him directly in the eye.

'To answer your previous question, my darling Ginerva, Ernest and I are more than different than you will ever know. I know that you like peanut butter with eggs, the weirdest combination ever, and you love to drown it down with a carton of orange juice for breakfast. When you're feeling upset all you want is a good hug and a nice cozying in front of a fireplace while eating cookie's and cream ice-cream. You love it when somebody gives you a small little surprise but you can't stand people paying anything for you because you are so goddamned headstrong and independent for your own good. I also know that you never listen to any command given from a higher authority, especially when it concerns your safety. Somehow you have this strong tendency like Pothead to endanger your life willingly. When you're thinking too hard, a line appears between your eyebrows but you don't realize it. When you bite your lower lip on the left you're usually embarrassed but when you bite on the right you're just giving a hint for us to get it on. I also know, for a fact, that your eyes seem to turn a bit dark, when we _are_ getting it on.

'Ernest, however, has no idea what is your ideal breakfast, nor does he know what is your favourite choice of ice-cream. He also, unlike me, does not know how much you like it when I nibble on your collarbone, and that when I do nibble, you sort of just fall on to me. He also differs from me because he, unlike I, has a close to zero knowledge on your preferences and what your subtly body movement signals. What Ernest does know, however, is that if he ever looks at you like that again, he won't be able to look at _any_ woman that way for the longest of time.

'Now do you want me to finish answering your question and divulge more of your personal matters that Ernest doesn't know about?' Draco asked, his voice still low. The entire room was quiet, and everyone had heard everything.

Ginny felt her cheeks burn and she knew everyone could see it turning crimson against her pale freckle-dusted skin. Her first impulse was to fight back and yell her head off but suddenly she stopped herself._That was what Draco thought I'd do. If I keep it up, he'd win this argument and everyone else will think I'm weak. So I shall do the exact opposite._ She gave Draco a sickly sweet smile, and gained a flicker of alarm that crossed his face so quickly before he regained control of his features. _Ah, I've hit the jackpot._

* * *

'Come on, Harry, Dobby promised me that he'd save us some tarts.' Ron said, standing up fron his seat in the library, giving himself a good stretch. 'Lord, Hermione, how do you even stay here?' 

'For your information, Ronald, some of us are trying to study while you are interfering with the process.' Hermione replied icily. They had just gone through one of their rows and Ron was trying his best to amend for his part. Hermione, however, wasn't cooperating. Usually Harry'd groan in protest but he knew Hermione would let things slide sooner or later.

'Right, well,' he scuffed his feet, 'do you want to join us?'

Hermione looked up from her book, looking surprised. 'Uh, well, yes,' she decided. 'Let's go.'

She picked up her bag and followed the two boys out of the library, walking in the labyrinths of the school, walking through plenty of corridors, that seemed to be deserted. They passed a corridor that seemed to brimming with half the students of the school.

'Wonder what's going on there,' Ron said. Peeves suddenly floated past them, talking in hushed whispers, which was highly irregular for the usual clamorous poltergeist.

'Good show there!' he said as he floated away. Harry shrugged at his two companions and the three of them pushed past the people who didn't seem to mind; they were too engrossed. Harry felt his jaw dislocate and fall to the floor the moment he laid eyes on the scene.

'Draco, Draco, Draco,' Ginny uncrossed her arms and took a step to be right in front of him, pressing herself into him. She lightly caressed his arm before running both hands over his toned stomach, making sure to touch the light indent of his bellybutton. She loved the fact that he gave a slight shiver and she knew that he was most probably cursing himself for giving away that slight movement because everyone else in the room had caught it as well.

She gave another genuine, innocent smile, pretending to be totally oblivious to how Draco's body was responding to her touches in front of the entire audience in the corridor, which was a _lot_ of people.

'Ginny, what are you doing?' Draco asked, his voice somewhat strangled.

'Just touching.' Ginny replied simply as her hands ran over his chest.

'And why are you conjuring the best wank material for everyone that's looking?' Draco inquired, glancing around.

'Because I want to.' Ginny replied in his trademark bored tone, doing a perfect imitation of it. She smirked, 'Bet you didn't know I'd do that, did you.'

'I do know for a fact that you're just about as turned on as me and everyone else here.' Draco stated. Ginny's grin widened even further as she suddenly stopped running her hands around and grabbed his nape and starting kissing him with almost as much passion and intensity as he did last night.

Draco wasted no time and responded just as fervently, his tongue trying to gain dominance as Ginny clawed at his shirt, trying to beat him to the punch. He cupped her face, trying to stop her from moving so much as her hands ran around his body and ran everywhere. They were soon gasping for air as Draco so much as blasted the door to the empty classroom open, and locked the door tight, but not before giving them a warning glare. The entire place was silent until Ron croaked, barely audible:

'That was my sister.'

**A/N: I know, this is not the ships tht I usually sail on, but I like to experiment! This is my first Draco/Ginny fic, so what do you think about it?**


End file.
